bloody_bunnyfandomcom-20200213-history
Mumu
Mumu is the deuteragonist of the "Bloody Bunny" franchise. Personality Mumu is almost the exact opposite of Bloody Bunny. Mumu is clumsy, absentminded, and easily distracted. History Bloody Bunny (2008) Mumu appears in the series as Bloody Bunny's sidekick. Don't Be My Enemy (2012) This series focuses on Mumu, renamed Nitoru, going on adventures across the world with Bloody Bunny. Whenever someone says the word "ronti", he turns giant and mercilessly beat up whoever said it. (This version of the character is depicted as a male) The First Blood (2016) Her story begins in the year 20XX. The world now belongs to sentient dolls, and humanity is enslaved and transformed to living dolls by the evil doll organization. In the first episode of Bloody Bunny, "REBORN", her sister, a red-haired girl is seen attempting to escape from a doll factory with Mumu in her hands. Just as the girl is about to exit, a mechanical claw grabs the girl and separates Mumu from her sister, throwing her into a furnace with blades, seemingly perished. In the second episode, "AWAKEN", the girl (now called "Bloody Bunny") is revealed to be alive with her soul was implemented into a bunny doll, and after killing multiple Skull Minions, manages to reunite with Mumu. In "ESCAPE", the third episode, BB encounters the Dark Bosses for the first time. The group consists of four leaders: Dark Rabbit, a black-furred rabbit plushie; Serious Kuma, a large brown bear with a hammer as a weapon; Bye-Bye Kitten, an innocent-looking waitress kitten that seems to resemble a certain other cat; and Razor Mane, a carousel horse made completely out of metal and sharp blades. Just before Dark Rabbit is about to decapitate Bloody Bunny, Mumu, now a large, monstrous stuffed animal bounds in and causes a distraction, allowing the her sister to flee. In the next episode, BB wakes up in a forest and sees a mysterious figure cooking Mumu, and she immediately rushes to the rescue. After a brief fight BB was beaten, and the mysterious figure was revealed to be the Kung-Fu master, Sloth Doll, and it is shown that he was not cooking Mumu, but instead, making a warm bath for her. He offers food and shelter, and the sisters heal and regain their strength there. Bloody Bunny relentlessly trains with Sloth Doll during this time, learning the Way of Sword so she can defeat the Dark Bosses. After Bloody Bunny finishes her training, Mumu travels with her sister to find and kill the Dark Bosses. The first victim is Serious Kuma, who was scalped from scraping his head against the ceiling of a train tunnel. Bye-Bye Kitten was killed next, taking the worst beating out of all of the Dark Bosses: Her eye was ripped out, her hands were stabbed, her face was smashed into the table, and was finally thrown into an oven and cooked to death. Razor Mane was the third boss to be killed, attacking BB on a carousel ride before having her upper face sliced off, just above the jaw. The final member remaining was Dark Rabbit, but he was not killed at first. Instead, he kidnapped Bloody Bunny and Mumu, bringing them to a facility that contained a machine that provided large jolts of energy. He attempted to unlock Mumu's ultimate power, unintentionally revealing to BB that the mysterious monster that destroyed the Doll Factory was really Mumu. Dark Rabbit ordered Mumu to kill Bloody Bunny, but she remembered who Bloody Bunny was, and was snapped out of her trance. Enraged, Dark Rabbit stabbed Mumu's head, causing her to fall under his control again. Mumu goes on a rampage, destroying Dizzyland as Dark Rabbit and Bloody Bunny initiate their final battle. In the final seconds of the battle, an explosion was caused by the two plushies' swords colliding, destroying the entirety of Dizzyland and all of its inhabitants. Mumu's fate is left unknown. Gallery Mumu/Gallery Trivia *On the Bloody Bunny Instagram, Mumu is described as being formerly Bloody Bunny’s sister who is shielded from all of the horror of her life until she is transformed into a furry basketball-sized living bunny doll that still denies its ever happened. On a bad day, Mumu can transform into a mindless mega-mouthed, razor-toothed monster that can bite itself way through anything and devour monsters like a bowl of ramen. Category:Main Characters Category:Anti Hero Category:Characters